This invention relates generally to indicator structures and, more particularly, to flashing light indicator structures for warning, signaling, or directional display purposes.
Indicator structures of several types are well known as devices to warn people of dangeous areas. For example, at railroad crossings, the conventional indicator standard comprises a set of panels arranged in an X-shaped configuration with blinking incandescent warning lights mounted thereon. Areas of roads and highways that are under construction are marked off by traffic barricades, each in the form of a horizontal warning panel supported at each end by a set of legs. Generally, a blinking amber light is mounted on the top panel of the barricade, such as illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 3,802,667. Direction display devices, such as those employed in diverting traffic on closed highway lanes, have comprised an array of sequentially blinking incandescent lamps arranged in a configuration, such as an arrow, to indicate direction.
Although useful in their applications, prior art indicator structures, such as those described above, exhibit a number of shortcomings with respect to cost, signal-light intensity, and/or area of illumination provided per lamp.